PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Da
The following discussion is an archived debate of the nomination of a user for adminship. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Daññy (talk • • RfA page) Request for adminship closed by Auron on 04:38, April 11, 2010 (UTC). Nomination failed. Auron said something or other about fresh blood, everyone already thinks I am, and now that Gringo's back I need to give him something to rage about. ··· Danny So Cute 03:52, 1 April 2010 (UTC) :Candidate, please indicate acceptance of the nomination here: I guess so. I wasn't planning to, but if I insist. (If you want a wall of text, see my previous RfA(s). ··· Danny So Cute 03:55, 1 April 2010 (UTC) Support # I support anything that will piss off saint. Life Guardian 07:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) # Third time's the charm. I've probably given some reasoning in previous RfA's. Anyways, he makes for a level headed admin. I don't care enough :> --''Chaos?'' -- 09:11, April 1, 2010 (UTC) # with hope that he dosen't disappoint---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 09:59, April 1, 2010 (UTC) # I was going to vote neutral, since we have so many admins; however, I remembered that in my RfA Auron said that we should vote based on merit and leave the worrying about over-crowding to him. So, that's what I'm going to do. I understand that Danny has his faults (e.g. trolling when he's bored, etc.), but Danny also has a few positive qualities that I'd like to see in an admin role. #:* Danny has an advanced understanding of code in general, not just wiki code. I think this could benefit the wiki in the future, especially if we ever decide to improve upon the foundation of the site or if we decide to do a PvX2 for GW2. #:* Danny is a "no bullshit" kind of guy. He has that Auron-like quality of easily seeing through peoples' attempts to drama whore and he wont put up with the kind of ridiculousness we've seen out of people like Gringo recently. #:* Danny knows the game well. Basically, if there's a playable area in GW, Danny has played it. He, therefore, has the unique ability to critique builds across genre and if he's able to keep from BM'ing too often, he'll do a great job with builds. #:* Danny is dedicated to this wiki (believe it or not) and I believe that his intentions are to improve upon it. Now, he may not always do it in the gentlest of manners (new users are going to hate him, but that's why I thank god for Lau), he will more than likely add something of great value to the site with motivation. #: Long vote, but I thought it was time I actually laid out how I feel about this. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 14:08, 1 April 2010 #He'll tell you suck his dick and then pewpew some javascript that actually MAKES you suck his dick.--TahiriVeila 18:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) #He's been active on wiki for a long time and knows what he's doing, and his still one of the most active. I could add stuff about making sardonic comments and stuff but that's the general attitude of the wiki.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 21:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) #(see KJ's vote) What KJ said, indeed he does troll a lot when he is bored and gives off a negative for me, but being biased, I still cannot deny these facts KJ has said. Having said that, here is to Danny becoming Admin. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 00:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oppose # He's still a tool. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 15:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) #:As per request - He is not level headed, he jumps to stupid conclusions, trolls, barely contributes "positively" and I don't think he even knows what "resolving a conflict" is. The chance of him not abusing ban is very low - although I think most admins here aren't harsh enough with their bans, I'm certain he will ban without sufficient reasoning. As said before, wikicode etc etc don't need admin to help there, current admins can cope with all the simple crap (blah blah blah). Please note, I will not be responding to any bullshit response this gets. [[User:Andy|'A']][[User Talk:Andy|'ndy']] 18:52, April 1, 2010 (UTC) # Telling the person you like least in a fight to shut the fuck up isn't "conflict resolution". He doesn't need to be an admin to help with coding, so i don't see how that should factor in. The last thing we need is another circlejerk admin voted in by popularity. He also says things like "Is there anything to do besides troll around here half the time?", proving that he doesn't wish to stop being a cockknocker. I don't see how people think he wishes to improve upon the wiki when almost all of his edits are just him whipping out his epeen and telling people to stfu. He brings nothing of merit at all to the admin team. Gringo 22:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) # Meh, see the last RfA, nothing has really changed... If PvX2Wikia or w/e comes around then the coding of mr sensual danny would come into hand but it's no reason for him to be promoted. I think quoting Grinch will sum this up "Becoming an administrator is not something that happens just because you've spent enough time on the wiki." --Frosty 08:43, April 2, 2010 (UTC) # Seeing some of his comments in relation to this RfA has surprised me, specifically "is there anything other than trolling to do half the time" comment. We don't have any dire need for an admin capable of coding in various languages atm (I don't even know why we'd need one anyway tbh, Wiki mark-up is the only thing we need people to be good at, other languages are just added bonuses). I think saint said it, but he doesn't need to be an admin for his help with coding (though I do appreciate the effort he's put into the build pack script). I've said this on the talk page as well, but PvX2wiki (assuming here there'll be one (which I doubt)) shouldn't have any bearing on anything that happens here, if we do make it, then I would defiantly consider him for admin there, not here. And like Grinch said on Danny's last RfA, it's not something you get after contributed long enough. ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:51, April 2, 2010 (UTC) #As per my previous vote "We don't need more admins. We especially don't need more bandwagon admins (or any bandwagon admins at all for that matter, but shit happens :\). Genuinely, the actual amount he contributes to the wiki is extremely small. I just don't see the point or even the reasoning behind this nomination. Knowing wikicode is no reason to be made admin (especially considering he doesn't need any admin powers to help him help people with it) And I have no idea, where you got this 'strong ability to resolve conflicts' bit from considering I don't actually ever think I've seen him resolve a conflict, more either provoke it, leave a random useless message, or set various dickriders on them. As for not abusing the banhammer, I don't actually think I could believe that. He's not good at the game or active at all in it (not that those are necessary for admin but it kind of helps if you know the game of the wiki) and after looking here and seeing nothing constructive whatsoever then also looking at his past 100 contributions and finding only 16 of them are outside of userspace (and about 3 of those constructive) I really don't think he's suitable for the admin position at all." Anyone who has voted support, I genuinely think you are a full on retard. That is all. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:57, April 4, 2010 (UTC) #I can't really come up with anything that really would support Danny for admin. While he's helped a lot on the build packs, and seems to devote quite a bit of time to helping the site, nothing else seems to stand out and I don't feel he needs the ability to delete and ban. I'm not convinced at all he'd be very good at remaining neutral in conflicts, which is far more important for an admin. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 05:08, 5 April 2010 (UTC) #Brandnew 08:48, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Need to review conts further when I'm less tired. Right now I'm still on the fence. [[User:Toraen|'Toraen']]TheJanitorimage:ToraenSig2.png 08:48, 1 April 2010 (UTC) # Edging more on the side of Decline as per this, but time has moved on... a bit, so I will look over recentish contributions and such when I can be bothered to. --Frosty 10:03, April 1, 2010 (UTC) # I'm very undecided in this case. I feel Danny has improved since his last RfA, and I'm seeing less retarded edits (can't think of a more suitable word atm), however I've still only seen a few edits (there have been some) that make me think "He'd make a good admin". I'll have a look through his conts/logs later and see if there's anything that makes my mind up. ~ PheNaxKian talk 11:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) # I've never really communicated with Danny directly and I'm not part of this tight circle of friendship that he is in which gives me a (somewhat) objective view of him. I would describe him as inconsistent, he generally contributes to the wiki in more ways than one but sometimes he just reverts to just socializing (read:trolling) which doesn't help in anyway. He has improved though, he is active and he is good at PvP as well. but I would like to see him become more consistently level-headed before he becomes an admin. Amorality 11:41, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of the debate. '''Please do not modify it.' No further edits should be made to this page.'' Daññy Daññy